


i'm happy that you're by my side

by cbaekmx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, i think i have a thing for unrequited feelings, its so sweet u guys :(((, not even sad tears just tears of love for the cutest boys in the world, the sweetest best friends ever, there are absolutely 0 capital letters in sight, ugh i made myself cry but it doesn't take much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/cbaekmx
Summary: simply, donghyuck tells mark he loves him.





	i'm happy that you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

> my babies!! oh how i adore them!! this fic is incredibly dialog-y but its because its the only thing i know how to fucking write because i'm an absolute idiot
> 
> title is lyrics from 'your song' by sam kim... it has a cheesy lil part in this tiny story

"i love you."

they were lying side by side on mark's bed, just watching the ceiling while waiting for the showers to be freed up. practice had got done about an hour ago, so they were still a bit gross. as soon as they stepped foot into the dorm, donghyuck had grabbed mark's wrist and lead him towards mark's room in which he shared with doyoung. mark didn't think much of it, thought donghyuck had just wanted to rest together for a while before cleaning up.

the two had been lying there in comfortable silence, starting up little conversations here and there but never speaking for too long. as comfortable as it was, mark could tell donghyuck wanted to say something but he didn't want to rush him... and that's how they ended up here.

"you love me?" mark questioned, amusement in his voice.

"well, yeah. i love you a lot." donghyuck turned his head towards his best friend, prompting mark to do the same.

"are you," mark paused, trying to find the right words. "like, saying you're in love with me?"

donghyuck thought for a second, nodding when he came to his conclusion. "yes."

"oh, okay." mark looked back up at the ceiling, not sure what else to say.

donghyuck sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows. "is that okay with you?"

"yeah! i mean, like, you can't help your feelings... right? it's kind of obvious anyway." mark answers, not very bothered at all.

"it is? i guess i haven't ever really tried to hide it, i just never said anything." donghyuck mused. he lay back down as he was before.

there was a knock on the door and before either of the two could respond, doyoung strolled in and planted himself on his own bed opposite to mark's.

"the showers are free, kids. you might want to hurry, manager-hyung ordered chicken and pizza." doyoung said, flopping onto his back and letting out a satisfied sigh.

the two younger boys shouted excitedly, saying things like _les geddit_ _!_ and _oh, how it's been so long since we've been allowed such luxuries!_

doyoung chuckled at them, telling them to hurry up and go shower.

 

↡↡↡

 

it was much later when mark and donghyuck finally got the chance to talk more about their situation. all the food had been happily devoured, everyone was so full it was almost regretful. taeyong had lost their quick game of scissors, paper, rock to see who would be subjected to clean up the mess everyone had left. in the end, taeil had felt bad about leaving it all to taeyong and had the dishes washed and dried before the other had even realised he was helping.

everyone had left to watch movies (or... sleep) in the privacy of their own rooms, leaving the two youngest boys alone in the living area. they were sat next to each other on the floor, shoulders touching, backs against the couch. donghyuck had pulled out his phone and put on some songs he'd been meaning to show mark.

"oh! this song is special, i associate it with you." donghyuck held his phone up, showing mark the screen. it was playing a song called 'your song' by sam kim.

"hm, i know this one. it suits us, huh?" mark said, humming along to the tune.

donghyuck smiled fondly at mark, bumping shoulders. "i think about how you get tired sometimes, you know, of being so active in our groups. this song is, like, my feelings when you get like that. or something. i'm just always going to be here with you no matter what... _i'm never ever leaving by your side._ " he sang along to the song.

mark giggled at that, "that was so cheesy, hyuck." he brought his hands up to cover his face, giggling more.

"hey! i'm just telling you the truth, and don't cover your face, you look cute when you laugh." donghyuck said boldly, reaching up to pull mark's hands down.

"oh my god," mark was blushing. "you can't just be like this now because you've told me your feelings!" he whined.

"speaking of those... what are yours?" donghyuck asked, tilting his head curiously.

"my what? my feelings?" donghyuck nodded. "hyuck, you're my best friend. the best one. we're us, you know? and i want us to be, well, us. forever."

donghyuck looked at mark for a few seconds before he positioned his head comfortably on mark's shoulder and muttered a quiet _good._

the oldest of the two put his arm around donghyuck, pulling him impossibly closer. "i'm sorry i can't give you what you want."

"what are you saying? you already are. you're my best friend, mark, i wouldn't ask for anything else." donghyuck looked up at mark, snaking his arms around the boys middle.

mark sighed. "you know what i mean. you're in love with me. i feel kinda bad because i know you wanna, like, kiss me and things or whatever." donghyuck chucked at how awkward mark's words were.

"i do that anyway," he placed an innocent kiss to mark's jaw, resulting in mark groaning and pushing his face away. "stop rejecting me!"

they were both laughing as donghyuck attempted to land another kiss on the older, mark accidentally poking the younger boys eye a few times.

"you two seem happy," a voice sounded from the doorway. the younger boys were startled, looking over to see johnny standing there, arms crossed and a fond look on his face. "and loud."

"oh my god, hyung. why did you sneak up like that?" mark said, a hand over his heart.

"i literally just walked here normally, you two were just so, uh, distracted." johnny said, pointing a finger between the two, an eyebrow raised. "you guys need to, like, get a room" he added in english.

"dude, shut up, we were just playing around." mark laughs. donghyuck looked between them, confused. "he said we need to get a room." mark explained in korean.

"hyung." donghyuck brought his arms up, motioning around the room they were in. "this is a room."

johnny snorted. "uh-huh. so, you guys headed to bed anytime soon? we have to be up in..." he fishes his phone out of his pocket and presses the home button. "5 hours. stop your smooching and go brush your teeth." with that he turns and walks down the hall towards his room.

donghyuck lets out a quiet giggle as he gets up off the floor, extending his hand out for mark to grab, helping him stand. the younger then pulls mark in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around mark's middle. mark laughs a little as he brings his hands up to donghyuck's cheeks, squishing them between his palms as he leans forward and kisses the younger boys forehead.

"thanks, hyung." donghyuck whispers quietly when mark wraps his arms around his shoulders, one arm guiding his head to lay gently in the crook of mark's neck.

"you're my best friend, my favourite person in the world." the older boy whispered. he released donghyuck and started walking towards the bathroom. "let's get to bed, yeah?"

standing beside each other in the bathroom, donghyuck watched mark through the mirror as they brushed their teeth. he was too happy to care about the big dumb smile he had on his face. he wondered why it took so long for him to share his feelings with mark. nothing has and nothing will change, he thought, and funnily enough, that's exactly what he wanted.

the two had been best friends since they were kids, and now they're adults who have been through just about everything together. it was silly of him to even entertain the idea- not that he ever really did- of donghyuck's feelings ruining anything. mark loves him and he always will, he's always known this, and he is so very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i really didn't think i would ever post another fic in my LIFE but here we are. this time around it's my sweeties markhyuck uwu yeah i love them more than myself so what. i literally... woke up this morning and was like 'what the fuck if, get this, donghyuck tells mark that he loves him and mark doesn't love him back but is perfectly okay with it' and so this is the result and its probably so dumb and not even a good read... and what about it. kidding i'm like half proud of this ok my last fic was a train wreck probably i haven't read it since i posted it but anyway at least this is... decent... but i dont know what grammar is so
> 
> anyway find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rendezchu)!! love u muah


End file.
